


Breaking Point

by SummerRoses0612



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DADT, DO NOT COPY, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Arthur (Inception), Hurt Eames (Inception), Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Military Backstory, Military Homophobia, Not Really Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Arthur, Protective Eames (Inception), Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Temporary Character Death, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Dream sharing brought unlikely allied together as it was, but this time it brought two people back together.OREames and Arthur had been together when they were both back in the military and they both thought the other was dead. This is how they find each other again.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Breaking Point

Arthur had been contracted for this job a couple of months ago, his friend Cobb having called without any expectations. It sounded simple enough but more time-consuming than anything. He knew that they were going to work with a new forger, supposedly the best anyone had ever seen but that was up for debate. In person the warehouse Dom had chosen was much bigger and brighter than any place that Arthur had ever worked in since he left the military, abandoned buildings always tending to be dark and tucked away in some dark corner for everyone to forget about. 

"I got ahold of the best Forger anyone's ever seen, he'll be here in about an hour," Cobb said without any of his usual bragging, more focused on his conversation with Yusuf than his own achievements. 

They had been discussing the merits of changing the formula that kept them under, more like quiet, verbal, sparring- but that was just their relationship.

"Sure, do you know what he goes by?" Arthur asked, getting out his notebook and briefly touching his totem out of habit.

Since getting into dream share he had only gotten more understanding of keeping secrets, knowing that whoever this guy was if he was really as good as everyone thought he wouldn't be using anything that could give him away. 

"Sure, goes by Eames," Yusuf replied absently, completely focused on the equations in front of him and Cobb's commenting from over his shoulder.

Arthur walked the perimeter while he waited, ignoring anything other than watching for any movement around the warehouse.

"Ok, I've gotten the perimeter, there isn't anyone around for-," He said as he walked back into the warehouse, reaching for his gun the moment he realized someone had gotten past him.

"Arthur! This is Eames he's the Forger that I was telling you about," Cobb introduced, already going back over to his argument with Yusuf when he realized there was a lot of tension in the room.

Arthur and Eames just stared at each other for a moment, naked longing and self-loathing obvious on Eames' face before he went completely blank.

"Wow, I'm hallucinating-" The man said, his English accent caressing the words just like he always used to. His hand went into his pocket, pulling out his poker chip and flipping it in increasing agitation, "I've finally lost my fucking mind,"

"You're dead," Arthur muttered past his shock, taking a hesitant step closer and ignoring the way Cobb and Yusuf were looking at them in complete confusion, "No. They told me that you were dead! They gave me your fucking ashes!" He shouted in distress, advancing on the man he knew couldn't be James.

"I made it just fine for a decade and it only took walking into a warehouse to lose it. Wow, I lasted longer than I thought that I would," Eames was muttering, resolutely ignoring the man storming towards him.

"YOU'RE NOT DREAMING!" Arthur shouted desperately as Eames finally dropped his chip.

The taller man picked it up and quickly put it back in his pocket, eyes shifting constantly but never looking at Arthur for more than a second.

"WELL YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR 10 FUCKING YEARS! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO THINK?" Eames finally roared, giving in and making eye contact with the man he thought was long gone.

Arthur grabbed Eames by the shoulders, not letting the bigger man move as he cataloged every difference for any hint that this man wasn't his dead husband.

"Show me your dog tags," Arthur commanded, already pulling his own out of his shirt.

Eames sobbed at the sight of his own dog tags on the throat of his dead lover, hands shaking as he pulled out Arthur's from underneath his shirt. Arthur inhaled sharply, grabbing onto the tags and pulling Eames into himself, forcing himself around Eames in the way he knew made the man feel safe, even in the middle of a panic attack.

"No no no no," Eames was muttering, desperately pulling at his own hair as he broke down. 

"You're okay, love," Arthur cooed into his husband's ear, "It's okay, James," 

At the sound of his real name for the first time since he had left the military Eames' legs finally went weak, forcing Arthur to let them both kneel on the floor.

"What's my full name?" James asked into Arthur's ear, having no doubt that this wasn't his husband and desperate to hear his name from his lover.

"James Eames-Carlson. But I'm still positive that you shouldn't have hyphenated," Arthur said, knowing exactly how his lover was feeling and the weight on his shoulders getting lighter when Eames whined in his arms, holding on tighter. 

"Fuck you and your hyphen bullshit," The man said with a wet chuckle, his body slowly stopping its trembling. "Artty," 

James said his hated nickname like it was something special-like he was something special- like it was the only word he wanted to keep saying.

"James,"

When he said it back he knew that his tone was the same- adoring, loving, and like a prayer. 

"So... Anyone going to explain what the fuck just happened?" Cobb asked from his place sitting at the table, grunting when Yusuf elbowed him.

The chemist just wiped away a tear before getting himself together. The couple on the floor got up slowly, completely relying on each other to stay upright. 

"Yusuf, Cobb- meet my husband, James Eames," Arthur announced, not even slightly embarrassed at the way his breath hitched at being able to use the word husband. 

They both looked gobsmacked before Yusuf started chuckling.

"Only you," He explained when Arthur gave him a faux wounded look, more relaxed than either of the men had ever seen him without him being asleep. 

"Only me," Arthur agreed easily, holding onto Eames in a way that suggested he wouldn't ever let go again.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me. Hope you liked it! -Rose_


End file.
